Sonic vs Silkadom
by Sonicthehedgehog22334
Summary: Sonic engages in battle with a mysterious hedgehog.Who is the hedgehog? Will sonic and his friends be able to defeat him.PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic vs silkadom

P.S I got the made up character from a game called sonic RPG and I got Shadic from sonic Nazo unleashed

It was a sunny afternoon Sonic, knuckles and tails where running through Green Hill zone when he was suddenly attacked by a powerful spin dash. When Sonic got up he was shocked to see that the person who attacked him looked like a combination of both himself and Shadow. So then sonic attacked him with a spin dash of his own so did the mysterious hedgehog. There spin dashes collided a few times and then Sonic back flipped away from him and landed on his feet and "You don't know all my moves!" Shouted Sonic as he threw a barrage of punches at incredible speed at the hedgehog. But the hedgehog easily blocked all his hits with one hand."What the-" Said Sonic as the hedgehog punched him in the gut. Sonic barely managed to land on his feet. "This one will finish you for sure." Said sonic and then he ran around him in circles but just as Sonic was about to punch the hedgehog elbowed him straight in to the air and then used chaos control to get above him and then knock him down to the ground then he raised his hand into the air and got ready to blast sonic with a chaos spear and then threw it at Sonic suddenly Shadow came out of nowhere and deflected it."That's my move." Said Shadow."It's about time you got here."Said Sonic."Don't take it the wrong way I don't care if you die I'm here for my own reason."Said Shadow as he turned to the hedgehog "Who are you?" Asked Shadow "I am Silkadom the hedgehog, a genetic combination of both yourself and Sonic it's pointless to fight me cause I know all of your moves." said Silkadom."So that's how he defeated me so easily." Said Sonic."Let's finish this." Replied Shadow."That's fine by me."Said Silkadom as he attacked Shadow but then Shadow used chaos control to slow down time on everyone but himself and then sent him flying with one punch in the face and then knocked him down to the ground with a bicycle kick and blasted him with a chaos spear

"You'll pay for that!" Shouted Silkadom as he dashed towards Shadow and tried to punch but then Shadow dodged it with super speed and reappeared right next to him and pointed his pistol at Silkadoms head."What!" Said Silkadom "Cool!" Said Tails "Looks like Shadow's going to win." Said Knuckles. "Shadow what are you doing!"Said sonic And then Silkadom used chaos control to get away from Shadow. Then Eggman came."Sonic, Shadow surrender or face the wrath of my new creation, the ultimate life form Silkadom the hedgehog." said but then Silkadom killed Eggman with a powerful blast." Why, your own creator?" Said Sonic "I have no use for sentiment. No wonder you're so weak." Replied Silkadom." Now time to show the full extent of my power."Said Silkadom as he powered up. Shadow tried to fight him but Silkadom easily defeated him with one blast. Then Knuckles attacked but he was defeated. Suddenly an energy ball hit hit Silkadom in the back and then he turned to see Tails with his blaster attached to his arm so he blasted Tails." I've had it with you! Let's end this right here!" Said sonic as his hair started blinking black and blue and then rocks started levitating and then they broke to pieces and fell to the ground then Sonics hair curved up and turned black

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's me sonic the hedgehog 22334 sorry it took me so long to make chapter 2.

I haven't been on Fanfiction for a while so here it is

Sonic vs. Silkadom chapter 2

Sonic was angry.

His rage was burning out of control.

He then lunged at Silkadom as the two continued to fight but then sonic sent Silkadom flying with one punch and then dashed towards him using super speed and kicked him in the stomach.

Silkadom tried to blast him with a chaos spear but sonic easily deflected it.

But then sonic turned back into his normal form

"You're much stronger than I thought you would be." Said Silkadom as he grinned and the corner of his lip began bleeding

"But are you prepared for this!" Silkadom yelled as he transformed.

His skin color had become green and his eyes were gray.

Silkadom shot a energy blast at sonic as he jumped into the air to dodge the blast, suddenly Silkadom appeared right behind sonic and punched him, sending him falling to the ground.

Sonic had barely managed to get up and he was covered in blood.

"He's too strong, at this rate I'll never be able to win." Sonic thought to himself as he began running but Silkadom used chaos control to appear right in front of him.

Suddenly the ground began to shake as shadow burst out in his super form with the seven chaos emeralds levitating around him.

" You fool, what are you waiting for!" Said shadow

" Right." Said Sonic as he entered his super form

"Hmm things suddenly got interesting." Said Silkadom


End file.
